


The Life of Riley and Farkle, Soulmates

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cherry - Freeform, F/M, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, Love, Nova - Freeform, One Shot, Originally an epilogue, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally an epilogue this is the future of Riley and Farkle as they go through:<br/>Break ups, pregnancy scares, marriage, rise to fame and cancer cures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of Riley and Farkle, Soulmates

The last day of senior year  
Maya's POV  
Lucas and I broke up. He was just so annoying it was like:  
Huh-Hurrrrr. Huh-hurrhurr.  
It was always the same. It got boring. We're all graduating today and right after we get the little scroll thing the five of us are telling each other which college we picked. I'm going to stay in New York. I got in on full scholarship. I'm going to New York Arts Academy.  
Riley won't tell me because she says we have to respect the promise we all made. We make the choice that will affect our future on our own. We can't change our future just because we want to stay together.  
Riley and Farkle are still together. I'm worried she'll get hurt if they try to keep their relationship after high school.

•~#~#~#~•  
Farkle's POV  
We're sitting at the bay window in silence. We're about to tell each other where we'll be spending the next few years of our lives.  
We're all going to say it after one another quickly.  
Zay: He's not going (he's taking a gap year)  
Lucas: Vanderbilt (veterinarian)  
Maya: New York Uni (Artist)  
Me: MIT (Scientist)  
Riley: Penn-state (history teacher)  
I was expecting all of these. I'm scared of going to MIT because it's 3 hours from Penn-State. I don't think Riley and I will make it. Still, we have the summer and we'll stay friends, all of us.

The last day of summer  
Riley's POV

Farkle and I were on the roof. His arm was around my waist and my head was on his shoulder. The sun was setting. I didn't want this moment to end but I also didn't want it to start. I knew what was coming.  
"Riley." He started  
"No don't." I said begging  
"We have to. We can't stay together." He insisted  
I could feel the tears building up.  
"I don't want us to break up." I said my voice shaky.  
"I don't either but it would make us so unhappy. Long distance relationships don't work."  
I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry, but at the same time I wanted to cry, scream.  
"Farkle, I..." I started  
"I know." He said "I love you too, but we need to do this."  
I turned to face him. He was crying. I hadn't realized.  
"Ok."  
I kissed him. This was so familiar. I didn't want it to stop being my everyday. We sat there holding each other. Saying goodbye even though we knew we'd see each other again. As friends.

Four years after high school  
Zay is in Texas so Lucas, Maya, Riley and Farkle meet up for a drink. Maya and Farkle finished Uni. Riley changed paths and decided to become an actress. She has one term of the New York acting school left. Lucas has 5 years of med school left. Zay is a professional baseball player now, good thing he took his gap year.  
Riley's POV  
I was at the bar alone. Maya was late and she was bringing the guys. I spun my finger around the edge if my glass. I was sort of dreading the moment when I would see Farkle. He was my first love my only real love. Since high school I'd only been out a few times but nothing ever clicked. I was never able to forget him. I was afraid he moved on and had a girlfriend. He probably had. I sat there thinking about how much things had changed when I heard a familiar squeal.  
"Riley!" It was Maya "I missed you."  
She hugged me tightly. When she let go of me I tried breathing but then I saw him. He was so different and at the same time exactly the same. I wanted to run towards him, jump and wrap my legs around his waist while I kissed him. Of course I didn't. You don't do that with an ex. He was still one of my best friends so even if it hurt I ran and hugged him, then Lucas so no one would suspect anything.  
The guys ordered a beer and Maya a Manhattan. We moved to a booth.  
"So what's new? Any relationships?" I asked. I needed to know.  
"Well I've been dating a guy called Jake recently." Maya answered  
"I just got out of a long term relationship." Said Lucas  
I turned to Farkle but he just stared at his drink, in silence.  
"What about you Riley?"  
"It's complicated. I haven't really had time to date in a while."  
"How long?" Maya asked shocked  
"Since High school. I've been on a few dates but that's it."  
"Well that must be hard. I know tonight we're reconnecting but I really need to get someones number."Lucas said  
He got up and walked over to a girl at the bar. Maya took out her phone and started texting someone. When her phone rang I begged her to stay but she left to answer the call. It was just me and my ex. The one person I've ever loved. The one person I'll always love.  
"You haven't said anything." I said to him  
"What is there to say?" He said still looking at his hands.  
Then without thinking the words came out.  
"Are you over me?"  
He didn't answer. He probably didn't want to hurt me.  
"Just tell me!" I said tears building in my eyes.  
"Tell me you're over me!" I said angrily.  
"No." He finally said  
"Why?" I asked trying to stop the tears from rolling down my face.  
"Can we talk about this later?" He said his voice calm.  
"No." I said. Well it was more of a whimper.  
He got up and left angrily.  
"Where's he going?" Maya asked as she came back  
"I don't know." I put my head in my hands and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

•~#~#~#~•

I put my handbag on the floor and threw myself on the couch. I hadn't seen him since he left. Uughgh what is wrong with me? I lay in the dark just thinking about him, when my phone rang.  
"Open your window." The voice said.  
I walked to my bedroom still holding the phone.  
"Who is this?" I asked  
"Just open your window so we can talk."  
It was Farkle. I rushed to the window and opened it. He came in and sat on the bay window. His hair was standing up. His eyes were avoiding mine. His lips were dry. He breathed in.  
"I'm not going to tell you I'm over you." He paused "because it's not true."  
"What?" I squeaked not believing what I'd just heard.  
"I'm not over you." He repeated "Riley I love you. Never stopped. Breaking up was the biggest mistake of my life. I haven't been able to look at anyone else."  
I was so overwhelmed. I pushed back the tears of joy filling in my eyes and got up. So did he. Then he put his hand on the small if my back and brought me closer to him. I put my hand on his cheek , and then... Our lips crashed together.  
I missed this so much. We kissed and kissed. It was passionate and fierce. It was filled with need and want. He took his lips off mine and softly kissed my neck and the spot just under my ear that made me shiver every time he kissed it. Then I took his head in my hands and redirected his lips onto mine. We kept kissing and then I don't remember when but at some point we had started undressing each other. When I was in my underwear and him too he backed me towards the bed.  
I never want to forget the feel of his lips on mine, I always want to start burning up when he touches me. I always want my heart to stop beating when I hear him mutter silently because he thinks I can't hear:  
"I love you"

Three years later  
Riley's POV

"We'll miss our flight!" He yelled  
"No we won't!" I yelled back  
"We will now come on!"  
"I forgot to put my rainbow blanket in the suitcase."  
"Why do you need a rainbow blanket for the plane? The movers'll bring it in a week and we have one." He said.  
"Yes but that blue one is so... Not rainbowy." I said urgently looking in the box marked .  
"What are you doing?" He yelled started to get annoyed.  
"I can't find it." I answered  
He sighed and said:  
"It's right here." He put his hand to his forehead "Now Let's Go."  
I thanked him and took my suitcase. I walked towards him and when we reached the door. We turned around gave one last look at the place I'd grown up in. My parents moved and gave me the place a year ago. He kissed me ob the forehead and then on the lips.  
"No more stalling, we can come back whenever. Your parents are moving back in. Let's go or we'll miss our flight." He smiled at me in a living way and we left.

•~#~#~#~•

He was asleep next to me. Good thing I brought the rainbow blanket. He looked so peaceful. He was moving his dad's company which was technically his now to LA. I got an amazing job in a TV show filmed in LA so he decided to move with me.  
It was a big sacrifice and I was so happy. Minkus Inc. was currently working on a cure for cancer. Farkle was working on it personally so he moved the company to Los Angeles.  
We'd bought an apartment not far from the studio I was filming in. I was going to be one of the main characters in a show called . It was about a group of young adults going through life and at the same time being secretly supernatural. I played Jess, the werewolf.  
We had five hours of the six hour flight from New York to LA left. Farkle stirred till he woke up. He kissed my cheek, put his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes again. He was adorable and also stopping me from being able to go to the toilet so I had to wake him up again.  
•~#~#~#~•

"I had the most amazing dream." He said sleepily when I came back.  
"What was it about?" I asked glad I had someone to talk to.  
"You..." He grinned  
"What about me?"  
"You and me..."  
"What were we doing?" I asked  
"You know... Stuff..." When I still didn't understand he said blushing "bedroom stuff..."  
"Farkle!" I said slapping his arm slightly.  
He kissed me and took out his book.  
An hour later: I was on my computer when I felt his hand on my thigh.  
"Ever wanted to do it in an airplane bathroom?" He whispered seductively.  
I turned red and nodded. I was being honest. He took my hand and guided me out of our seats with a mischievous grin.  
One of my favorite airplane rides I have to say.

A few months later  
Farkle's POV

I could hear her heartbeat. Hearing it made me want her more. I was hers and she was mine but it didn't seem like it was enough. Then it hit me I had to ask her... To marry me...

The night he proposes  
Farkle's POV

I had it all planned out. I was taking her back to New York so she could see Maya and I would see Lucas and Zay. I was going to propose to her on the roof of her parents apartment. Where we'd shared our first kiss together.

•~#~#~#~•  
Riley's POV

"Maya, I can't wait to see you!" I cried  
"Riles it's been to long since we talked!" She answered  
"We should arrive at 17:00" I said.  
I was on the phone with Maya. Farkle looked up from his book and smiled at me.  
"I can't believe I haven't seen your gorgeous self in almost six months."  
"It's been too long!" I said sadly.

After we finished talking and I'd hung up the phone I walked to Farkle. I took his book out of his hands, threw it acrosse the room and sat on his lap. My legs were wrapped around his waist and he looked at me as if waiting for something. I started kissing him, and he wasn't expecting it when I pulled back. My nose was touching his and I whispered:  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" He asked, in a whisper.  
"Being with me."  
We kissed again and this time I didn't pull back until his phone beeped telling us we had to leave if we wanted to get our plane.  
•~#~#~#~•

"Maya!" I yelled so loud everyone in the airport probably heard me.  
I ran to her and hugged her tighter than ever.

Maya's POV

I felt like I was choking. I couldn't breathe. When she let go she hugged Lucas and Zay at the same time. She started asking Zay what it was like being so famous and he asked her the same thing.  
I turned to Farkle and he hugged me too. He whispered in my ear: "I'm proposing to Riley tonight."  
I backed away searching his eyes to see if he was joking. He wasn't.  
"Oh my god this is amazing!!"  
He shushed me pointing towards Riley. She was finally getting her happy ending. She was 25 and she was getting married. Wow! The love of her life. For some other couple it would be too soon, but not for them.

•~#~#~#~•  
We were all at the Matthews house reminiscing. Farkle and Riley were sleeping here, perfect for Farkle's plan. They were holding hands. It was so cute.

•~#~#~#~•

Farkle's POV  
"Come on Riley!"  
"Farkle I'm tired!"  
"Please Riley!" I begged  
"Fine!"  
I took her hand and dragged her out the window and up the fire escape. On the roof I'd set candles and rose petals so they would look just like her...beautiful.

Riley's POV  
It was breath takingly beautiful. I turned to him and kissed him but he pushed me back. He took my hands in his, took a deep breath and said quietly first and then more and more loudly as if he was getting more and more confident.  
"Riley, since the moment we met I've loved you. I never stopped and I never will. Now you're mine and I'm yours. I want to wake up every morning next to you. I want to be the only one you say I love you to. I want to be the one person you trust no matter what. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
He got down on one knee and my heart stopped beating when he pulled out the little purple box and opened it revealing a beautiful ring.  
"Riley Matthews, you are the love of my life, will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" I screamed. "Yes! Of course I will!"  
I pulled him up and kissed him while he put the ring on my finger. I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist pulling me closer than ever before. He gently pushed me to the little wall in the middle of the roof where the stairs ended. My shirt was slightly hiked up so the wall was cold on my skin. I took my hand away from his neck and moved it down to his belt buckle. I unbuckled it and then moved to his jeans. He understood what I was doing and lifted my shirt off and threw it to the side. I slid his pants down and took off his shirt while he unbuttoned my shorts. We were left in our underwear and we were still kissing. We stopped kissing for a minute as I jumped and put my legs around his waist. He wobbled and pushed me back against the wall to gain his balance. We looked into each others eyes, catching our breath, waiting to make sure we were both ready and then...Our lips met again in a kiss of fiery passion. We kept kissing like this until he moved his lips to my neck, my jaw and then he softly bit my earlobe making me moan. He laughed and bent down, me still hanging on to his bare chest. He took his wallet put of his jeans and gave it to me. I took out what he was looking for and gave it to him. He kissed me softly on the lips, put me down and turned around.

18 months later: the wedding  
Maya's POV

"How are you?" I asked as she checked herself in the mirror again.  
"If you're asking me if I have cold feet the answer is no." She smiled confidently  
I was about to say something when her dad came in.  
"You ready Princess?" She nodded  
Riley looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. She took her dad's arm and started walking down the aisle. Farkle looked so fucking in love with her it hurt. My eyes I mean. She looked at him with pure adoration. He was in a black tux and he had an orange pocket thingy. Pluto and the turtleneck all that felt like it had been another lifetime. I turned to look at Lucas. He was staring at me. I gave him an interrogatory look and he just smiled at me. What?  
Anyway, the priest was saying the thing about the vows and Farkle started.  
"Since we were kids you have been the light at the end of the tunnel. We don't lie to each other and we trust each other no matter what. I don't think I'll ever be able to love anyone else because all my love is yours. Riley, every second we're together I am the happiest man alive. I'm glad you had that car accident."  
Everyone laughed, except Riley, she was crying tears of joy.  
"You've always been her for me. You are the only person I want to wake up next to every single morning. There aren't enough words to describe how much I love you. You once said to me:  
"You, Me, Mars, let's do this thing." At the time I didn't understand my feelings, I said no, if you asked me to give everything up and join you on Mars I would say yes in a heartbeat. Please never leave me. I promise to love you forever and believe me that won't be hard. I promise to always trust you're right even when you're not, because I trust you. I promise to always put you first. This is just the beginning. I don't know what the future holds but if I have you in it, then it's beautiful. I can't wait to have your 11 baby Minki." Only a few of us got that joke.  
"If in the end we end up together, than it's beautiful." Topanga whispered to her husband and best friend.

•~#~#~#~•

Riley's POV  
The cherries were delicious. Everyone was watching as Farkle fed me the first one. I had to stop it from dripping. He laughed and kissed my cheek. The music came on and we started dancing. I looked ridiculous but he didn't seem to think so. When a slow song came on he whispered softly into my ear:  
"I can't wait to get you out of that dress."  
I blushed and giggled, hoping no one else heard.

•~#~#~#~•

When I got tired I sat at my table watching Farkle dance with his little cousins. He was gonna be a great dad someday. I turned to get a glass of champagne and when I faced where he gad been... He had disappeared.

Farkle's POV  
Maya and Mr Matthews dragged me into an empty hallway.  
"Do you know what we're here to say to you Minkus?" Maya asked  
I shook my head.  
"If you hurt Riley in any way I will kill you." She said  
"That's my baby girl. I like you Farkle and you make her happy but if she calls me one day crying because of you, like Maya, I will murder you." Added my new stepfather.  
I nodded and they let me go. I went back to see Riley. She was talking to Auggie. I put my hand on her shoulder and when she turned around the look on her face was indescribable.

•~#~#~#~•

Riley's POV  
"Bye! Bye!" We cried to the others as the limo pulled out of the driveway. Farkle was talking me to Paris. The most romantic city on earth. He sprung it up on me when I was planning the wedding...  
Third person: A few months before the wedding  
Riley is reading a magazine with wedding dresses. Her hair is hiding her face. She's bent over it in a closed manner. Farkle enters the room and when he sees her smiles. He tiptoes to her and pits his hands on her eyes.  
"Guess who's going to Paris with me when we're married?" He asked in a seductive tone.  
She jumps up. And kisses him until he can't breathe.  
(End of flashback)

The first morning on their honeymoon  
Riley's POV

I don't remember when but at some point I woke up hearing his familiar voice talking.

"...called Panic! At the disco. She listens to them non stop for 24 hours. Her favorite color is purple and she loved painting purple cats when she was younger... She still does. She's more of a dog person and whenever she sees one she turns into a young her. I love how..."  
"What are you doing?" I ask  
He turns towards me holding a camera turned towards him. He points the camera at me.  
"Farkle I look horrible! Stop!"  
He turns the camera back towards him and says to it:  
"As I was saying I love the way she looks in the morning, like an angel."  
I sit up straight. He leans in and kisses me putting the camera on the bedside table (still facing us).  
"You should probably turn that off." I say into the kiss  
"Or we could leave it on" he says putting his hand on my lower back pulling me closer.  
"Farkle!" I squeal  
"What? You've never wanted to know?" He says pulling me to my knees so the we can be at the same eye level. He takes one of his hands and puts it under my chin pulling my head up so I can look him in the eye.  
"Farkle...what if someone sees it?" I say worried  
"They won't. We'll bury it in the garden."  
I hesitate.  
"Come on..." He says pleadingly and in a joky way.  
Instead of speaking I lean in and kiss him again. He seems to get the message because he's lowering his hand to my ass, squeezing it gently.  
I moan and I can feel him smile in my mouth.

A couple weeks later  
Farkle's POV

She's in the bathroom. She won't let me in. Not yet...  
"One more minute." she says  
"Riley let me in." I say again for the fifth time.  
She unlocks the door and sits on the floor. I sit next to her. She's avoiding my eyes. I don't know why.  
"Riley if this is happening it's going to be great."  
"What about my job? I can't be on set if I'm..."  
The timer beeps. She looks at me, scared.  
"You do it, I can't." Her voice is shaky.  
I take the pregnancy test from her hands, take a deep breath and look.  
NOT PREGNANT  
it reads. I feel relieved. We were only 26, we'd been married for two weeks. She looked at it and screamed. She jumped up and started dancing around the room.

A month later  
Riley's POV

"What?" I yell  
"I'm pregnant."  
I can't believe what she's telling me.  
"On your wedding night..."She gulps "I... I... I slept with someone "  
It takes a while for me to process the information. Maya and some guy slept together on my wedding night... And now she's pregnant.  
"How?" I ask  
"Zay kept saying how it was bad luck for the married couple if the maid of honor (Maya) and best man (Lucas) didn't get together. And well one to many drinks and an empty hotel room..."  
"I thought... What about Max?" I ask horrified  
"We broke up."  
"Did you tell Lucas?" I ask  
"Why would I tell Lucas?"  
"Because he's the dad..." I say stating the obvious  
"No he's not... Didn't you listen?"  
I don't understand.  
"I slept with Zay."  
"Zay?!?" I yell "What the F**k?"

•~#~#~#~•

"Ow Riley stop hitting me!"  
"How could you?" I yell still slapping his arm.  
"What did I do?" He asks trying to get away from me.  
"You slept with my best friend Zay! And now she's pregnant!"  
He stops moving, I still hitting him but he deserves it. He sits down on a chair still silent, his mouth open. I can see his eyes filling up with tears. Farkle walks up to me, he takes my hands in his. He looks deep into my eyes. I know what he's trying to say, I have to tell him the rest.  
"... She's getting an abortion." I mumble, he hears me.  
"What?" He says his voice breaking.  
"She's not keeping your baby! That would ruin her life. That record guy just found her. She won't be able to record her very first album if she's pregnant." I say indignantly. He wants her to give up her life?  
Zay leaves without saying anything. Farkle still has my hands in his and he pulls me close. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I shove my face in his shirt, smelling him entirely. He smells of soap and trees and... Me...my old perfume. I back out of his embrace, wiping away the tears. I feel the anger and fear building up.  
"Who is she?" I ask  
"Who's who?" He asks innocently  
"The girl you're f**king!" I say angrily  
"I'm not!" He says frowning  
"Why do you smell like her?" I point at him.  
He smells his shirt and then says equally angrily.  
"This is you're perfume!"  
"I haven't worn that perfume since before the wedding!" I yell  
"And I haven't worn this shirt since that time. I didn't have anything clean to wear so I took this!" He's yelling equally as loudly as me.  
I start to realize my mistake. The last time I had that perfume I finished it by spraying the contents on him. I put my hand to my mouth.  
"Riley!" He's calmed down. "I love you so much! What happened to trusting me? What else can I do or say to prove that I'm yours forever. I... Love...YOU! No one else. I don't know what to say to you!" He storms out, slamming the door.  
I break into tears. Why did I jump to conclusions?  
In that moment I hate myself more than anything.

•~#~#~#~•

I must've fallen asleep crying because I don't remember anything after that except him slamming the door shut. He walks over to me and kneels next to me. It's dark outside.  
"Farkle... I'm sorry... I shouldn't ha..." I start but he cuts me off.  
"No you shouldn't have, but I realized maybe you didn't know how much I love you. So I got this..." He rolls up his sleeve. I can't see anything in the dark so he turns on the lamp. On his inner wrist is a marking. It's reddened but not that much. It reads : Riley  
I scream. He smiles, he probably got the reaction he wanted. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I shove him to the floor. I'm in control. I feel his tongue on my lower lip. I know what I have to do tomorrow, before we go back to LA. I have to get the same tattoo.

•~#~#~#~•  
Farkle's POV

Riley was with Maya this morning, at the clinic. She won't tell me where she is now but she says I'll love it.  
Maya's getting the abortion today. She told us to go back home. I hesitated but she insisted. She was right, I needed to go back to work and Riley had some interviews to give.  
Rising star Riley Matthews-Minkus gets married  
Interview next thursday. Don't miss out!

She was so exited. She couldn't miss it.

The interview  
Riley's POV

"So how's it like being on one of the best rated shows?" He asks me. He has a whitish beard and brown hair. His blue suit looks like it was mad with diamonds.  
"It's really interesting because when the show started, people thought: oh no it's gonna be crap! And bow there fangirling over it." I answer laughing  
The audience laughs too.  
"Yeah but it's weird because you're character Marcy still hasn't been in a relationship."  
"It's because she's asexual. We explore that more in this season so you'll have to watch if you want to find out more about her."  
He smiles at me. I feel something coming.  
"So... You got married?" There it is.  
"Yes." I say looking at the audience searching for a camera.  
"Tell us about it!" He says slightly annoying me.  
"Well his name is Farkle. We grew up together. We've been dating for...5 years, well 7 if you count high school."  
"That's a long time. If you don't mind: how did you get together?" Why are these questions annoying me?  
"I was in a car accident and I had a short term amnesia. I fell in love with him because he understood me and was there for me. I got a third person view on how I felt about him. He liked me since we were little. We went out secretly for a while and then I was knocked out by another car and all my memories came back. We stayed together." I explain  
"And what's that on your wrist?"  
I look down. My tattoo.  
I hold it up so the cameras will see it and so will the audience.  
Farkle  
The audience gasps.  
"Isn't that a bad idea for the show?"  
"No" I say "I'll just cover it up with makeup."  
"Do you want to say something to him?" He asks looking at the camera.  
I look directly at the camera.  
"Do you ever feel like when you look through a microscope you're missing the bigger picture?"  
I know he'll understand. He's probably answering me through the TV  
I imagine how m saying "A scientist has to look through a microscope to understand things clearly." At least I think that's what he said.  
"Well I certainly hope he understood that because I didn't." Markus says, pulling me from my thoughts.

•~#~#~#~•

"I love you Riley." He whispers in my ear.  
"And I love you."  
I turn around to face him. We're lying in bed. Our faces are inches apart but we don't kiss. We just stare at each other. I look at his freckles. I feel like I know them by heart. Those gorgeous blue eyes looking at me. I bite my lip. He come closer kissing my cheek softly. He shifts closer to me and we kiss. It's soft and it lasts till we fall asleep.  
When I wake up we're in exactly the same position.

 

Riley's 30th birthday  
Farkle's POV

I wanted her to have the best day ever. She certainly made my day.  
"Morning sunshine!" I murmured  
"Morning." She said sleepily  
I put the tray next to her and she looked at it. She smiled and grabbed my face pulling me close. She kissed me and then started eating.  
When she was done she looked at me worriedly, like something wasn't right. I got up pushing the worry out of my mind and started getting ready.  
I knew it was a shit move to go to work on her birthday but we were so close to finishing the cure for cancer I just couldn't.

"Please don't go." She said suddenly as I searched for my keys  
"I know and I'm sorry but people are dying."  
"Some people are being born." She said crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Riley..." I started, sighing.  
I didn't know what to say. I checked my pockets and walked towards the door when she jumped on my back.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Don't go." She said this time pleadingly  
"Why?" I said trying to get her off me. She didn't say anything. She got off my back and sat on the sofa staring at the coffee table. I waited for an answer and when it didn't come I walked to the door, opened it and...  
"I'm pregnant." I heard her say.  
I turn around. She looks at ne waiting for an answer and when I drop my bag and keys to run to her she smiles. I pick her up and spin her around as she laughs whole heartedly.  
The Cancer cure will have to be made without me. I know it's selfish but life is short. I almost lost her twice, I'm not wasting another second.

•~#~#~#~•  
Maya's POV

I must be very fertile. Before you start calling me names let me explain. After I got my abortion I was depressed. I would stay entire days in front of a blank easel. No inspiration came. I ignored Zay's calls and stayed alone for a month. Lucas I guess got wind of what happened because he came to see me. Slowly he brought me back to life. After a while he moved in to stop me from going back down the dark spiral that was my depression. Soon our old attraction came back. We started having an "affair". We sort of started dating. So when I found out I was pregnant a week ago I was terrified. Then Riley told me so was she. That appeased me slightly. At least this time I love the father of my child. I had to tell Zay, he seemed crushed. I don't know why. I hope he's okay.

9 months later  
Farkle's POV

"It's a girl." She said to us. Riley took her in her arms. She was beautiful.  
"Have you decided on a name?"  
Panic shot through us. The nurse smiled and left.  
We'd thought about names but had thought we had more time.  
"Jessica?" "No" "Cherki?" "No way!" "Mary." "Really?" "Cherry?" "I don't know." "Nova?" " I don't know."  
So either she would be called Nova or Cherry.  
(Nova is a reference to a riarkle story by LoveLaniLane called Minkus)  
In the end we settled with Cherry, because of our wedding.  
She was beautiful.

•~#~#~#~•

Maya's POV  
I was holding her in my arms. She was tiny, fragile. She was perfect. A mini Riley. Maybe she would make friends with Sally. Maybe she would be Sally's good influence. Or maybe she would me her bad influence. I doubt it. Especially if her parents are Riley and Farkle.  
They love each other so much. I can't believe I was against it when it started out. Sally was born three weeks ago, prematurely. They would grow up together. Lucas and I moved next door to Riley and Farkle.  
I can't wait to see what the future holds.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @riarkle_in_the_media on Instagram to find who the best writers are on archive of our own.
> 
> Also Nova is a reference to a story by LoveLaniLane called Minkus.


End file.
